User talk:HumboldtLycanthrope
Archive 1 Archive 2 Hit the " New Section" button when you want to leave a message, and sign your posts with the four tildes (~~~~). Daaamn Archive 2 already??? XD Anyway enjoy your clean talk page once again. Fabulous War Boy (talk) 16:25, March 14, 2015 (UTC) A Question Someone asked me to review that Hetalia Creepypasta. I have no idea who did, since this person didn't leave a signature, but it was put under your Micropasta message, but before the :) one. Was that you? Just curious. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:28, March 14, 2015 (UTC) UPDATE Never mind. Someone else found out who it was. Ignore the above message. Sorry about that. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:44, March 14, 2015 (UTC) New Story Hey man, check out my story for Natalo's thing. The Lonely Stars Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 00:52, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Already deleted, bro Already deleted. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 01:33, March 15, 2015 (UTC) I actually read it before he got to it (Was marking it for deletion as he was doing it.) Sad, but I've actually seen worse. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 01:35, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Hiya, Lycanthrope "I didn't know if you'd get past the first paragraph." ~laughs~ I can understand that. It was pretty gnarly, but I understand why you didn't sugar-coat anything. I actually wish more people would be frank about topics like that. You're certainly welcome. I'm not shy about praising a story I think is well-written. Raidra (talk) 01:10, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Photoshop Stuff and Other Things I'm really not that great with Photoshop, but I'll see what I can do. I might just find a picture online myself, and spare your dogs from being dressed as clowns. And no, I'm not in the Navy. Both the Military and Village People said no to my application. There's also the fact that I can't swim. I'll try saying hi on Skype. You'll know if it's me, since I believe my name on there is Dorkpool Dorkuss or something. As for Rumplestiltskin, I think I know how to do the whole NSFW thing: write NSFW in the title, and the beginning of the Riff to make it clear that the story is NSFW. (Ok, maybe that's a bit much, but hey, it could work) I'll probably Riff it on the weekend. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 13:12, March 16, 2015 (UTC) A... Story... Hey, Humboldt. Wrote a short little guy for Natalo's blog prompt challenge thing. Walk-In, not that bad if you want to give it a read.--GarbageFactory (talk) 13:04, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks so much Funnily enough I JUST got on the recent activity one last time for the night before I was going to go to bed, and I was so pleasantly surprised by your glowing comment. Thank you, it means a lot to me and I appreciate it so much: you guys are all great and I'm so happy to be writing on the same community with you :) --Koromo Check out my blog Hey Humboldt, I uploaded a contest blog a few days ago but it hasn't gotten much traffic, if you could check it out that would be great! http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Koromo/Koromo%27s_Mythology_Contest Thanks --High and low they will all fall, by the Sword of Heaven's Horde (talk) 15:08, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Hello HumboldtLycanthrope Hey there, Humboldt. Mack Town's alright. I'm just glad I don't live in the South or in the Midwest or in Los Angles. I'm just so glad I don't live in a place with extreme temperature or where most of the scenery consist of either corn or high buildings. I really don't know why they closed down Live From New York Pizza. I was kind of bummed. It was around the same time they closed Figueiredo's Videos and DVDs and moved it to that cramped corner of the Mckinleyville Shopping Center near Safeway. Now the building something new on the old site which kind of sucks since I liked the old building better, but that's progress whether you like it or not. I'm more a John Bellairs, Tim Powers and James Blaylock fan rather than Stephen King. This sort of magical realism with a more humorous and optimistic view tends to show up in my works. Here's a list of what I consider the five best pastas in my Humboldt series: *Paulie's Puppy *The Silent Audience - A Historical Note *The Basement of Doom *Historic Points of Interest--Ferrisville *The Gorgon's Smile There's a lot of crows and ravens around my place so I get a lot of inspiration. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 04:27, March 20, 2015 (UTC) RE:Challenge That was the plan?! Shit! Sorry! v_v --Into darkest matter, never will we die. (talk) 22:12, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Riffelstiltskin I finished writing the Riff of "Rumpelstiltskin." Can you tell me your email so I can send it you? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 17:30, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Heyyo Alrighty, send it whenever you can. And I don't think I was too mean. There really wasn't much to cause me to be angry. I'm usually mean when a story is utter crap. Your stories don't fall under that category. Now, as for what to ask Mike Mac Dee, I'm not quite sure. Maybe ask a bit about his Riffs? That's really what I know him for. I look forward to that interview though. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 19:42, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Where you The one who made my talk page all nice looking, and if so how do I keep it that way? Btw way great Norse story. I really enjoyed it...kris My experiment worked. I figured it out. Kase519 (talk) 20:02, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Gods (of Rock) I enjoyed it. Although I assumed it was gonna get all Ragnarok on us (Because that is apparently all I think of when I think of Norse mythology. Go Skold!), but I enjoyed the direction you took it in. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:10, March 21, 2015 (UTC) :And so the race to one hundred begins... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:55, March 21, 2015 (UTC) (Hopefullygoodgramar (talk) 22:44, March 21, 2015 (UTC)) Yes, he told me that he's fine with people submitting their works to him. Nope. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 23:47, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Never Mind Ok, now I got it. I'll send you the Riff now. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 23:52, March 21, 2015 (UTC) The Riff I sent you the Riff. Take a look, tell me what you think. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 23:56, March 21, 2015 (UTC) (Hopefullygoodgramar (talk) 00:39, March 22, 2015 (UTC)) Yes I have, he's done readings of "To Be What Others Fear" and "Flower Eyes and Needle Teeth". He has info on his Youtube :) To you Hey, reading your writing has been pretty awesome and I appreciate all your responses to my posts. You've been super cool about everything and that is so awesome. Thanks again. Rainboh (talk) 04:54, March 22, 2015 (UTC) It Has Been Riffed Here's the full Riff, with an intro and ending. There aren't very many changes to the Riff itself. I think I just edited one or two jokes. Anyway, take a look, and let me know what you think. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dorkpool/Creepypasta_Riffs:_Rumpelstiltskin_(NSFW) The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 20:00, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Mikemacdee did win the Damn Fine Pasta contest around Dec. As for other accomplishments, he has quite the selection of stories and I believe Carbon River was used as inspiration in a fashion piece. (Which is pretty unique in itself) You got this, best of luck to both of you in the interview. Let me know if there's anything I can help with. As for posting the interview, a blog will be just fine. (Just remember to tag it with "Staff Blogs" as that'll get it the attention it deserves. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:56, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I read your very nice comment you left on my blog. If we are going to get anywhere with making a team then we should trade skype names! We could make a team with the rest of the people that have left thoughtful comments on my blog. COLINMACX2347 (talk) 23:57, March 22, 2015 (UTC)COLINMACX2347 Stories I've been trying my hand at writing Creepypasta stories. I've submitted two to the Writer's Workshop. Let me know what you think. "Obsession" Poem http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:442612 "Powerless" Story http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:442566 The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 02:16, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Writing Challenge Hey, I'm not sure if you saw it or not but I set up my own writing challenge. I'm not sure if it just wasn't noticed by anyone or it got lost in the flood of website activity, but I would love to see what you could come up with. Check out my blog page for the details! Supersatan25 (talk) 03:58, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: You mean like link it in the blog? You can use this template: Mikemacdee on the blog itself to link to his user page. Mikemacdee All that takes is copy/pasting the url in a single square bracket then a space and the word you wish to highlight. (I chose Mike's username) For stories posted, you can use this template: [[Story Title Here]. It is case sensitive though so be careful. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:24, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :No problem, you seem like a good fit for the job. Yeah, I know what you mean, place can give you a bit of a rush. (Esp. when you come across a good story at random) Banning's got quite the library of stories here (and may god have mercy on you if you attempt to read mine.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:50, March 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Look over it, take your time. You got some time to make sure it's in top form. Once more, thanks for the help. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:25, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :::I'll stick around for twenty or so and give it a once-over once it goes live. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:54, March 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::No prob, I'll fix it for ya. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:00, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::Halfway there, just need to look it over and touch up the links. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:10, March 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I think that does it, although you may want to look it over and touch up any formatting or links I missed. To answer the question about linking issues. (Prepare for incoming stupidity) Apparently the layout can't tell the difference between an apostrophe and another mark so it was linking to a nonexistent page. Interview Congratulations man, that was an awesome interview. It really was very entertaining. I think I found a small error in the interview, which I wanted to point out. Just above the middle, you write this: "HUMBOLDT LYCANTHROPE: You have written from the perspective of a man, a woman, a child, and, in Cold Metal Coffin, a robot. Do you have a preference or find one perspective to be more powerful than another?" After that, MikeMacDee is talking but you don't write 'MIKEMACDEE' in front of his response. Everything else was perfect. Maybe though you could add a link to Mike's website? By the way, you should totally write a story about a lycanthrope in Humboldt. MrDupin (talk) 09:09, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Hello to you! Good afternoon! (At least up here) Thank you! Feel free to inform about your own pastas as well- I will gladly read and review them. I certainly enjoyed your story (and I think I'm overusing the word "enjoy" at this site), and look forward to see the polished, fixed version. If there is anything in the mythology part that I can help out with (like... translating Norwegian sources), I would be glad to help. About the name- Atonal is an adjective, so it would be logical to refer to it by the noun- Anthem. Even though it doesn't make much of a difference to me. Due to reason, let's just stick to Anthem. Even though we joined almost the same day, you've certainly been more active than me on the site :) Atonal Anthem (talk) 14:54, March 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Interview and Lycanthropes Formatting in the wiki can be a bitch sometimes. Also, maybe an admin should delete Mike's comment; it was unprofessional and kinda took away something from the interview. Also, I am really looking forward to your werewolf story. I'm a sucker for those. MrDupin (talk) 15:51, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :I'll only delete the comment if Mike asks, it's his decision to comment on the page and, if the page is open for comments, there's nothing stopping him from doing so. Can't speak for the other admins, but that's my opinion on it. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 15:57, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Humboldt. I decided to read the stories you had on your profile, and I have to say, I appreciate what comes out of your twisted mind. Did I ever tell you that I am absolutely terrified of werewolves? Have you written any werewolf pastas? RomanRage (talk) 22:09, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Ranting? Everything I said was frank, not ranting. I wasn't angry and I wasn't trying to be controlling. You're acting like I was in charge of the interview and in charge of all the final edits. I asked to look it over because that's typical procedure for interviews, as far as my experience goes. YOU are supposed to have the final edit as the interview giver. I take responsibility for maybe stepping over the line and commenting in the wrong area about it, but you were offline by the time it went up. It didn't occur to me to use your talk page because I'm used to open discussions about this sort of stuff, and I don't use wikis often. Please don't get so angry about this. --Mikemacdee (talk) 23:06, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Interview Clarification and stuff Yeah I read through all the deleted comments and talk pages messages between you and Mike and I couldn't find where he "blamed" you for anything. Sorry if you interpreted it that way, but everything he posted in the comments section on your blog post came across to me as a friendly heads up, not a "rant." re: "it should have been done privately" - you must realize that wikis are all about transparency. The best way to remedy a problem on here is usually to A) edit the page to fix the problem, or B) point out the problem, either directly in the comments or on an admin's talk page. Private convos between wiki members about wiki-related matters should be kept to a minimum. More importantly, though, it's just not that big of a deal. You made a formatting error, so what. It happens to all of us, nobody cares. lol TL;DR: Don't sweat it too much. You did a fantastic job with the interview and that's what really matters. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:16, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Here is a quote from Mike: "I checked my revision and you're right that I accidentally removed my own name" Thanks, I've been trying like hell to get away from here. The wife and kids will be so happy. Good bye! :) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:12, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Humboldt. I was curious if you'd check out one of my stories in the workshop. Little Lucy (unreviewed) The revision is at the top, and you can see what the story was BEFORE I revised it at the bottom... its all explained in the post. Thanks =D I forgot to sign that post... The one about the Little Lucy story. Rainboh (talk) 22:30, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Upcoming story and stuff Hey Humbold, I just wanted to let you know that I have a story that I'm working on that's a bit longer than my other stories on here so look out for that sometime soonish I hope, haha. Also, how's your story coming for my writing challenge? Good I hope? Anyway what I actually wanted to ask you is how to go about long creepypastas as far as maintaining a level of interest from the reader for the entire duration. I don't want the story to start of creepy, I want it to get creepy eventually. However I don't want it to drag, you know? Talk later Supersatan25 (talk) 04:09, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Drama I think it's time to either drop the whole thing about the interview now, at least on the wiki. There's nothing anyone can do if you got into an argument offsite, and said drama shouldn't be brought here. I honestly thought the matter was resolved. Seriously, if you and Mike were arguing offsite, either solve it offsite or drop the matter entirely, but please don't bring it here. Mike's said he's no longer communicating with you and wants to forget about the entire thing, so there's no reason for you to start talking about it again. I don't want to have to block you for starting drama, so please just stop now. Thanks. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 20:05, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: What I was referring to was your history of reacting very strongly to perceived personal slights (I've noticed you doing this at least one or two times before); this is just the first time that tendency has caused any sort of substantial drama. I'm gonna be perfectly blunt here: I don't give a shit about "who got the final edit" or "who's to blame" because, really, it was over a simple formatting error. Super easy to fix, not a big deal. I doubt anyone else gives a shit either. The entire drama was ridiculous and I think you and everyone else involved needs to just move on. Sorry if I seem angry, but my patience is running thin. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:19, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Leaving It saddens me that you're leaving. I do understand, though. This actually reminds me of the reason that I stopped playing Runescape even though I enjoyed it immensely. I was in a clan and had responsibilities, yet was unheard so I left the clan. Then created one of my own, that was great. Until I ended up being the only person in charge, which was way too much work for me... but my point is, my opinions, wants and needs were all different from other people's. So I clashed... and no longer play the game. I sign in occasionally, play a few minutes, and then leave. I'm not sure really what happened with you. I do hope that you change your mind... or they change their mind. Or whatever. You've been a great help to me... and I'd even like to use the word "friend". I hope to see you sometime, again. Rainboh (talk) 17:32, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :Really sad to see you're leaving. I hope that my warning about drama wasn't the thing that caused this, as I would have sent that to any user in the situation, not just you, so it definitely wasn't intended to be taken personally. Anyway, hope to see you around sometime, it's been truly great to have you around, you're one of the most funny, genuine guys on here. Take care. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 17:40, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Words I couldn't help but notice your message on Rainboh's talk page. I am just dropping by to say that I appreciate you and your work around here. I really consider you an amazing person and I will be sad to see you go. But I respect your decision, and honestly, I think I would need some time out too after what you went through. I don't want to feed the drama-fire, but the issue could have been dealt with more gracefully. Hope to see you around some time, and thanks. MrDupin (talk) 17:44, March 28, 2015 (UTC)